cafelandfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Danios15/Eggstra Fun - Belated Happy Easter
Hi,folks! Easter is a special time, while we celebrate a watershed and groundbreaking moment in the human history, when Jesus woke, rised again for us... However this period is more commonly... "Eggy": scripts, looking for chocolate sweets, oval-shaped "sprayers"... and more. In my opinion, celebrating Easter in the countryside is much better than in any city {don't You think?}... but I'm really curious, what is in the Caféland like! EgstraFun1.png|Easter?!? Oh, no! We spent all Eggs for our huge omelet! - don't you remember? And we have no money to buy new ones!... Oh, I've just forgotten for a while... You're totally right - what are our dear friends for?... Wait! Where are you going?? You promised to cook the Macaroons, don't you remember again? I'll personally go there - I've spent too much time in kitchen, I want to meet them personally... And I'm going to convice them, that Easter is 2 weeks later... EgstraFun2.png|So, I'm going outside - will you cope with this? Right, I'll get some of Reborn Spring-tide and you'll set up collocate your new floor decorations - I can't wait to seem them even now! - but after cleaning this little mess. Placing brand new ones into these puddles and mold wouldn't be greatest idea... Oh, but I need little more coins for trees - quickly, take some tips! EgstraFun3.png|Very actually, yes... But hearing, that you're talking about that right now, I guess we're needing even more money... And to change our Café's name, and I'm needing to try some ceremonial clothes... Help me, I beg you!... Because here will come a Surprise Visitor! You see? Well, would you mind to do all of these tasks? I'm working Peacock Cupcakes with real peacock's feathers! EgstraFun4.png|I'm pretty sure, that you could do it better... I love Riddles - let's share this with our customers and friends. Will you ask them if they know some riddles, please? Start with customers and then go to our neighbours... And take these Rainbow Pancakes with you! I'm starting earlier a mass cooking today, in case I'm busy later with Eastern. EgstraFun5.png|You know, I'm glad, that our friends believed in my joke - we've got 2 extra weeks for perfect preparation!... But customers are ordering a lot of takeaways, because they're surely preparing too... You have Mexican Tacos, Strawberry Cupcakes and Salmoin and Corn Cakes to cook for our customers, while I'm running somewhere outside - I believe in you! EgstraFun6.png|Well, yesterday I was so tired, that I wasn't able to sleeping, you know... or no... You was also run d own, I see - you haven't cleaned all Stoves yesterday... Oh, and today next Surprise Visitor is coming here and we're needing more money for paschal specialties... You must keep throwing Café Parties, till you earn twenty ousands coins today - it's the fastest way. I'm sure, that I'll make other Blackberry Cabernets simultaneously with you, but now I should go take a little nap... EgstraFun7.png|Wow, I see, that you've just loved partying! So, I'll write some RSVPs (with "encoded" wishes blink) and you'll deliver them for our friends... But at this moment start cooking some Gorgonzola Cheesecakes with Pears, but around other stoves, you know... Oh, don't worry - I'll finish them up for you, but I'm just needing cover to prepare our "secret weapon" - chocolate Eggs PRECISELY according to a receipt. When you'll be back, you're going to throw a few Pillow Fight Parties to draw attention on you and I'll complete them... Have you understood what I've just said? So, I'm counting on you! EgstraFun8.png|Yeah - I've sworn to leave some part of child in me, you know... So, I'm going to prepare an Easter basket and some surprise and... have some fun, sharing Heart for Hearts - you should too! Right, you'll prepare Tuna Fish Salads and I make a sugar lamb and bake a pound cake and not only. Then you'll send Fruit Plates as presents out. EgstraFun9.png|So, ask our friends about them and get Ladles, please - I'm going to make a cream soup. I'll hide Eggs after new wall decorations... Do not worry - I'm goin to place them in the stable position. When you'll be back here, I'll have an Easter Egg Candle finished - it's going to be a gift for next Surprise Visitor. EgstraFun10.png|I trust these customers, don't you? So, ask them to help, right? I know - it's a risk and you should remind them, about Eastern at first. I'll catch that Lady! A minute later Do you know, how many Coins you have had, Lady?... Exactly 17 thousands?!? Well, in case there lacks of them, I'll quickly sell some of ourSpatulas to our friends and... No, no, no, no! Sorry, Lady, there won't be any refunds - it's my Easter will, so please, respect this. EgstraFun11.png|Haven't You send them yet? Well, actually I'm going to them - now they shan't buy anything to make me swimming in my cloths again... And they'll be pleasantly surprised, I guess! Make some cleaning and prepare Pot Forks for tomorrow's breakfast. EgstraFun12.png|Woo-hoo!! I feel totally refreshed and relived by this weather and this is time of the Resurrection and rebirthing of whole nature... including us! Now, take and send these Good Luck Cakes with he best wishes and on the wayback collect Tips as a contribution for the Easter mass... Come back quickly - I'm preparing an Easter Egg Hunt party and decorations indoors... but it's your honour to open and throw it!... Oh, and I know - third time's a charm, but here is going to come the fourth and really unexpected Surprise Visitor... Easter Bunny! A few moments before the opening Sh!... Have you seen ITS yet??... Right, even, if the Surprise Visitor doesn't arrive, I have got a surprise for you - an Easter Nest with 3 huge sweets is waiting in your favourite hideout, so... So be faster than another people!... Have an Eggstra Fun!! Monday morning just before opening Hello!... What are you hiding beh... ey!!! How have you go this spraying egg???... A collector? Well, I'm going to surprise you - in the kitchen I've got a bottle with pierced holes - just for you!... You'll see, when I catch you! Category:Blog posts